Ariana
by Soapy-Liedown
Summary: What if Ianto and Lisa had a kid before the battle of Canary Warf, and Ianto gave her to his sister to look after until Lisa was fully human. When the team realise he has been keeping more secrets what will they say? Set pre End Of Days ad post Cyberwoman
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hope you enjoy this story, it just popped into my head, could be a little unbelievable but maybe we should just call it artistic licence. The parts min _italics _are flashbacks. I have now edited it, hope you enjoy. Set pre End Of Days ad post Cyberwoman.

Thank you to Indemaat and Mindy for alerting me to errors in this story. I am sorry that, when I re-uploaded it was the wrong chapter. Sorry to confuse. Soapy.

Ariana.

Chapter 1.

Ianto was sat on his black leather sofa, the matching cushions plumped and delicately placed at either arm. He was in a state of shock; what had he just done...

' _The modern, polished black landline let out a resounding ring. Ianto sighed, it would probably be Jack, cutting short another day off. He picked up the receiver tentatively, pressing it to his ear._

"_Hello?" Ianto said._

"_Hello, Ianto?" A female voice questioned._

"_Yes," Ianto frowned, "Morgan, is that you?" Recognising the light Welsh tine of his sister_

"_Ianto, it's so good to talk, how have you been?"_

"_Better," Ianto replied, knowing she meant since Lisa._

"_I've been trying to get hold of you for months," Morgan scolded, "Ariana misses you."_

"_She reminds me of her..." Ianto began, "Sorry..."_

"_It's been months since she passed away Ianto, we should at least come and visit..."_

"_At least?" Ianto questioned._

"_Maybe you should take her back," Morgan said quickly ignoring Ianto's sudden protests, me and Mike want to have our own child now and...well..." Morgan trailed off._

"_I can't, my job..." Ianto protested._

"_Please Ianto, I can still babysit form time to time, we're moving down to Swansea soon," Morgan begged, "I love Ariana, but I need to start my own family."_

_Ianto knew it was unfair on his sister, "Ok," He agreed, "When can you come?"_

"_Later today, about 5pm?" Morgan said, she'd obviously already planned this, "Can I stay for the night?"_

"_Sure," Ianto nodded needlessly, "Bye."_

"_Bye," Morgan repeated, hanging up the phone.'_

He still couldn't believe it. He had been cleaning ever since, not that there was much to do, but he drew the process out, tidying soothed him.

The clock hanging on the wall showed the time was 3pm. Ianto realised he would have to do something, like go for a walk, he couldn't stand staying in the flat anymore.

That was when his phone buzzed, the word 'Jack' appearing on the screen with a dazzling picture of the Captain. Ianto hesitated. He'd never mentioned Ariana to anyone at Torchwood, not even after they'd found Lisa, he'd never thought she would be coming back to him.

He decided, grabbing the phone and pressing the green accept button, holding the sleek black phone to his ear, "Jack?"

"Ianto!" Jack sounded panicked, "We've detected rift energy in London! I need you to go with Owen and check it out..."

"I can't..." Ianto answered quickly, contemplating the strange coincidence, "I'm with...family..." Technically when she arrived that would be true.

"You'll be back by around three tomorrow morning, rift permitting, it's just to check, please Ianto."

"No Jack," Ianto said sharply, pressing a button to end the call, placing the phone down hard onto his glass coffee table, instantly regretting being so harsh on Jack with no reasoning.

Seconds later the phone rang again, Ianto ignored it, not wanting to argue again.

XXXX

"I can't..." Jack heard Ianto say quickly, "I'm with...family..."

Jack frowned, he'd never said anything about visiting family.

"You'll be back by around three tomorrow morning, rift permitting, it's just to check, please Ianto." Jack asked, his tone almost begging.

"No Jack," The line went dead.

Jack was surprised, Ianto never hung up on people, he quickly pressed the recall button, listening to the rhythmical ringing and knowing Ianto was ignoring his call.

He headed over the computers, where Gwen, Owen and Tosh were seated, pocketing his mobile.

"Ianto can't apparently, he's with family," Jack neglected to mention how badly the conversation had gone, "So Gwen?"

"I promised Rhys," Gwen said, a slight whine creeping into her voice.

"I'll go," said Tosh, "I can take my PDA and look at rift activity on that, it'll be fine."

Jack nodded, "Okay then, I'll talk to you later then, ring me if you find anything."

Owen and Tosh both nodded, checking they had their guns Tosh starting up her PDA and Owen grabbing the keys to the SUV, they headed out through the cog door.

XXXX

The doorbell rang, causing Ianto to jump from the sofa, he ran to the door, quickly straightening his suit before opening the door with, what he hoped was a welcoming smile.

Morgan, a tall woman with short brown hair and beautiful blue eyes, just like Ianto's, smiled back at him. She held a baby which was wearing pink all over and had beautifully frizzy brown hair, her eyes matched his and Morgan's and she was slightly tanned, reminding him she was Lisa's child. Next to her was a huge pink suitcase, which was bulging at the sides.

'_He passed the baby to Morgan, at weeks old she had no idea what was happening, no idea that her mother was half cyber and stuck in the basement of Torchwood after the battle of Canary Warf. No idea that her Dad was abandoning her._

"_I'll be back for you," Ianto whispered inaudibly, "Once Lisa is human again."'_

"Hey," Ianto said, kissing her and the baby on the cheek.

"Ianto," Morgan smiled, unable to hug him because of the baby in her arm, she passed him the keys, "Could you go and get the rest of the stuff, I'm exhausted." Morgan grinned as she shuffled past her brother and into his flat.

XXXX

A little later the place was littered with toys as Ariana crawled around exploring her new home Ianto kept fretting.

"It's not really baby-proofed is it?" Ianto told Morgan.

Morgan rolled her eyes, mimicking her older brothers trait, "It'll be fine, we can get someone in to check it all tomorrow, then we'll just get all the papers signed, they said it'll only take a few weeks, then she'll be officially yours, and I'll head back."

"But I'm always at work, I have a busy schedule," Ianto argued.

"I told social services that, they said they can get you time off," Morgan smiled, "It'll be fine Ianto, honest."

Ianto smiled back, offering her a coffee and heading to his modern black and white tiled kitchen to make it.

Morgan smiled at the familiar smell of Ianto's special recipe, he seemed alot better now. He brought the coffee in tentatively asking if he could hold Ariana.

"Of course," Morgan encouraged, passing Ianto his daughter.

Ianto's face lit up as the baby smiled at him. He rocked her gently side to side, humming a random tune until she fell asleep in his arms.

"Now," Morgan smiled wickedly, "We need to assemble her cot, it's in that box," She pointed, "I'll have Ari, you get to work."

Ianto sighed, dragging the box out and rummaging through its contents.

XXXX

A few hours later the cot was assembled and had been dragged into his room, next to the wall opposite his bed.

"Just until I can turn the spare room into a nursery," Ianto smiled sadly, knowing this could never go that far.

Ari was still sleeping, now in her cot, Morgan and Ianto were talking and laughing together, reminiscing random events from their childhood. Ianto's began to ring again and, not thinking, Ianto grabbed it from the table, answering without a thought.

"Ianto," It was Jack, Ianto scolded himself for not checking before he answered, "Look I'm sorry I asked you to come in, please don't be mad at me."

Ianto rolled his eyes at Jack's pleading tone, "I'm not mad Jack, but I'm a little busy right now, I'll see you tomorrow." Ianto pressed the end call button without waiting for an answer, Morgan was looking at him inquisitively.

"Work," Ianto explained.

"But you can't go tomorrow, the baby proofer," Morgan said, "Can't you get a little time off?"

"It's not really my choice," Ianto said, hidden meanings in his words, "I'll try and get home early though."

Morgan nodded, taking a sip of the latest coffee Ianto had brought her, she would never sleep if she kept on like this.

'Rift permitting,' Ianto thought with an inward chuckle, what would he tell the others?


	2. Chapter 2

Ariana.

Chapter 2.

It was a restless night for Ianto. The baby only cried twice in the night, once needing a feed and the other time a nappy change. He hadn't minded. It interrupted strange nightmares full of nurseries massacred by weevils. Each time he woke with a start, crying, and looking over to check Ari was alright. He smiled t how protective he was. It was a shame that it couldn't last.

He gave up sleep at around 6am, quickly brewing himself a 'French Roast' coffee, realising he was almost out of the substance that woke him up every morning.

As Ari began to cry Ianto left his coffee on the table, even neglecting to fetch a coaster, taking her gently from her cot and beginning to lightly sing a welsh tune, "Bûm yn dy garu lawer gwaith. Do lawer awr mewn mwynder maith. Bum yn dy gusanu Lisa gêl..." He trailed off, the tune was called 'Fair Lady Lisa', he'd sing it to her when they were together before, before the incident.

Ari had quietened and was looking out at Ianto's face, as tears began to well in his eyes, full of curiosity and confusion.

"You got her Ianto?" Morgan called, apparently having just gotten up.

"Yeah," Ianto shouted back, his salty tears dripping onto his baby girl, "I'll just make us some coffee and toast and then i'll have to go, sorry."

"That's fine," Morgan replied, "Make sure you explain the situation properly to your boss Ianto, don't get pushed around, you need some time to get used to this."

"I will, don't worry," Ianto assured her, heading into the lounge, the 9 month old cradled in his arms.

XXXX

Ianto was wearing a black suit with a ocean blue shirt and navy tie. He walked through the cog door at around 8:30am, tugging at his collar uncomfortably. Morgan had insisted that the tear stains showed, and he had foolishly let her cover it with some concealer. Although that was the least of his worries.

"Ianto," Jack called gratefully, "Would you make us some coffee?"

Ianto smiled, "Of course, Sir."

Jack glared, but didn't apprehend him only walking over to Gwen who had just received a call.

"The buildings locked down," Ianto could hear Tosh explaining, "Unusual signs of movement, but nothing we can pick up, we're going to have to go in, and we need your help."

"Yeah, so get down here quickly, the police want this sorted as soon as," Owen cut in helpfully.

"Ok, we'll be there as soon as we can," Jack grabbed his coat from the stand next to his office, as Gwen cut off the call and started to load up her PDA, "Gwen, Ianto, I want you ready to go at the SUV in 3 minutes max."

"But Sir..." Ianto tried.

"Later please Ianto?" Jack interrupted.

"No..." Ianto paused, "Jack, I need to talk to you, I need to take some time off."

"Ianto," Jack said sternly, "This isn't really the best time, how about next week?"

"I've got some things to sort out..." Ianto tried to think of an excuse, "My Gran is ill."

"Your Gran died three years ago and the other one three years before that," Jack said harshly, he had obviously read Ianto's files, "What's really going on?"

Ianto made his way to the main area that was surrounded by computers, shaking slightly. Gwen put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"What has happened?" Gwen asked softly.

He fell to the floor, a sudden crash announced his landing, square on his shoulder. Ianto had fainted.

"Wha...Ianto?" Jack knelt down, shaking the younger man vigorously.

"Sorry," Ianto shook himself, regaining consciousness quickly and pushing himself into an upright position, the usually calm collected man looked frazzled and confused, Jack was worried.

"Ianto," Jack kissed his forehead lightly, "What is going on?"

Ianto looked around quickly, Jack and Gwen were on both sides, he felt his face burning red, "Ariana...Lisa wants me too...Can't abandon her...but she reminds me of her...so much...Jack...I'm sorry..." Ianto was now in tears, "Retcon...I'll think she died in a car crash like everybody else...all that pain...Lisa I'm sorry...not strong enough...so sorry..."

Ianto screamed these last words, sobbing on the floor. Jack and Gwen shared despairing glances as Jack pulled Ianto into a hug, "I love you Ianto," He kissed the top of Ianto's head, "Whatever has happened, I'll be here for you."


	3. Chapter 3

Ariana.

Chapter 3.

Ianto cradled in his arms Jack rocked. He kissed Ianto's head, in an attempt to stop the man's sobs.

"Ianto," He asked cautiously, "What is wrong?"

Ianto wiped his eyes and opened his mouth ready to confess, when the computer started to beep. Jack jumped up pressing a few keys as Owen and Tosh appeared on the screen.

"Jack it's bloody snowing! In August!" Owen shouted.

"What?" Jack frowned.

The camera on the screen turned to show the abandoned building of Torchwood one, in lockdown, coated with a blanket of white snow.

Ianto and Gwen were stood either side of Jack, staring at the scene, mouths open, Ianto's outburst put to the back of their minds.

Owens face reappeared, "When are you leaving? We need you here, now!"

The screen went back onto the desktop as Owen ended the video call. The three members of the team still at the hub stood in silence, unsure of what to do next.

Jack was the first back into action, jumping up and giving orders, "Gwen, you stay here, keep an eye on the rift detector. Ianto..." he paused, "You can have the time off..."

With that Jack hurried away, he wanted to stay for Ianto, but he knew that whatever was in the building was alien. He would never forgive himself if it killed Toshiko or Owen.

XXXX

Gwen and Ianto had hardly spoken. Ianto had decided to make them some coffee before he left, still quite embarrassed after his breakdown. He passed a mug of her favourite blend to her, sitting on Owen's chair.

"Are you staying?" Gwen asked awkwardly

"Just for a minute, I need a break."

"Torchwood is a break?" Gwen frowned, "What's going on Ianto?"

Ianto took a deep breath, then the truth came gushing out, "Lisa and I had a daughter before. My sister wants me to take her back and I can't because of Torchwood..." Ianto paused, studying Gwen's shocked face, his voice now no more than a whisper, "She reminds me so much of Lisa..."

Gwen said nothing for a moment, instead moving forward and tightly embracing her colleague, who, although slightly shocked, still tightened his arms around her.

"Ianto," She whispered, "It's ok...you'll get through this. But maybe you just need some help."

Ianto stepped back and frowned, "I don't know what you mean?"

"Your sister, maybe she should know about Torchwood."

Ianto blinked. He knew Gwen was right, even if Jack wouldn't be happy.

**Sorry, quite a short chapter. Not very pleased with it to be honest; but it is mostly just a filler.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Valentines Day everyone! Please review!**

Ariana.

Chapter 4.

As Ianto arrived home, parking his car carefully in the space next to a van that stated 'The Toolboc' in iridescent yellow lettering. He recognised the triangular logo from the place down the street, it did everything from gardening equipment to baby proofing. He made his way up to the flat via the lift, nervously twiddling his thumbs as he ran through what he could say.

'_I catch Aliens!'_

'_Yeah, there's a rift through space and time and it runs through Cardiff...'_

'_Well there are Weevils...they maul people all the time and we have to cover it up...'_

He sighed, Jack would be angry, he knew that much. But he also knew he had to tell Morgan the truth, ever since she had been born, a year after him, they had shared a special connection. She was his closest sibling, they had always shared everything.

He entered the flat, registering the presence of a rather large man, wearing a blue overall, the familiar triangular logo printed on the back. Morgan passed him a cheque, smiling and thanking him, before he pushed past Ianto and left.

"All sorted," She smiled, examining Ianto's pale face, "What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you..." Ianto began.

"Tell me what?" Morgan asked, looking slightly suspicious.

"Icatchspaceandriftaliens," Ianto shouted quickly, cursing himself in his head.

"Sorry?" Morgan blinked once, surprised.

"I catch Aliens for a living," Ianto looked down at the floor, realising how cheesy he had sounded.

"What's wrong with you Ianto?" Morgan asked, hurrying forwards and placing a hand on his shoulder, lifting his chin with her other, "I know you're feeling pressurised, I can always provide money, and occasional baby-sitting. Come on sit down."

She led Ianto to a chair, he stared forwards at the wall, unsure what to say next.

"Yan?" Morgan asked, ever the worrying sister.

"It's true Morgs," Ianto whispered.

"But..." Morgan began.

"Look," Ianto insisted, interrupting by pulling a gun out of his pocket. Morgan gasped.

"Ianto, where did you get that?" Morgan asked fearfully.

"Work," He answered simply, "Come with me, I'll prove it."

He took her hand in his, registering how clammy it felt, she was shuddering, may be showing her the gun hadn't been such a good idea.

"We'll take Ari," Ianto said softly, "It's totally safe, honestly."

He searched his sisters eyes, hopefully. She nodded, pulling her hand away as she went to fetch the 9 month old from her cot.

XXXX

Morgan was in shock. She cradled Ari in her arms, following Ianto in silence. They reached a cog shaped piece of stone on the otherwise plain walls and it rolled back, revealing a gigantic room, full of machinery and alien technology. Gwen was sat at the computer, tracing rifts spikes in London, but looked over when the three Joneses entered. Morgan stared around in awe, missing her footing as she stared at the infrastructure and the bottom of Cardiff's water tower that she knew so well. Ariana however, seemed underwhelmed, asleep in her foster mothers comforting arms.

Ianto went straight to Gwen, his sister trailing behind him, "Gwen," He introduced, "This is Morgan, my sister and Ariana, or Ari, my daughter." It still felt strange saying those words.

"Hi," Gwen said politely, nodding her head as Morgan couldn't move her arms, Morgan nodded back.

Ari stretched her small pale arms, her mouth gaping as she yawned and her bright blue eyes opened. She blinked slightly due to the light. Gwen gasped, "Her eyes..." She said shortly, looking between the baby and Ianto.

Ianto nodded briefly, watching Gwen coo over the baby.

"Would you like to hold her," Morgan asked hoarsely, regaining her speech.

Gwen grinned, "Yes please," and took the baby carefully, rocking her slightly and humming randomly under her breath, Ari giggled. Ianto could tell Gwen was delighted.

"She's gorgeous," Gwen cooed again, ticking her under the chin, "Why didn't you..." She trailed off, realising how personal her question was.

"It's ok," Ianto smiled at Gwen's motherly instincts, launching into the story.

XXXX

A few hours later they were all sat around the computers. Gwen still hadn't given Ari back and she had now fallen back into a doze. There was still no word from Jack or the others.

"So it's true," Morgan broke the silence.

"Yes," Gwen replied, "I know it's hard to believe, I don't know how Ianto is going to be able to keep Ari."

They all sighed in unison, all eyes turning to Ari as she snored slightly. The corners of Ianto's mouth curled into a warm smile, but inside his heart was breaking, what was he going to do with his darling little girl?

XXXX

Jack arrived in London to find mass panic. The streets were full of people, being pushed back by police, who looked tired after a day of hard work. The old rundown building of Torchwood one was cordoned off by police tape. As Jack pushed through, having left Gwen's car on the road, he heard little parts of conversations.

"I could hear strange noises earlier, like machinery and..."

"...flames everywhere, the fire service..."

"...explosions...flame throwers..."

Jack finally reached the front, showing his ID and stating Torchwoods code before heading forward with a groan of protest from the mob. He hurried over to Tosh and Owen, who were by the SUV, scanning the building.

"Finally," Owen said, regarding Jack's appearance.

"There is definite rift activity, there is defiantly a creature, or creatures on the second floor. The building still has its old alarm systems but it's been breaking through them, it's getting closer to the ground." Tosh told him rapidly.

"Owen, get them to cordon off this place properly, with more than police tape," Owen nodded and hurried off, "Tosh, we need two guns and spare ammo, just in case, we don't know what we're dealing with here."

"On it," Tosh replied, heading round the back on the black four wheel drive, setting up something in the boot.

Jack sighed, trying to concentrate on the task at hand. Pushing Ianto to the back of his mind.

**Hope you liked. Will update again soon. Sorry about the slow updates so far! Soapy xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I just want to say thanks for all the reviews and story alerts, I really appreciate it!**

Ariana.

Chapter 5.

Their footsteps echoed through the dark empty corridors of the abandoned building. Jack's webley pointing forward, Owen and Tosh grasping their issue guns pointing either side examining each pathway which led off from the main one with a quiet suspicion.

They reached the first set of stairs and Tosh began to conduct another scan, indicating with an upward look that the 'creature' was still on the second floor.

A metallic sound reverberated around the otherwise silent corridor causing the teams heads to turn upwards in alarm. The sound rattled through them all, the cold familiarity of a Cyberman's robotic movement bringing back memories of splattered blood, two dead bodies and Ianto's shaking form.

"Jack..." Owen began, the gun he had raised towards the top of the staircase shaking in his wavering grip.

"Leave, both of you," Jack ordered immediately, aware of the danger.

"But how did they get here? Is there more than one?" Tosh tried to delay his order.

"Go, please," A pained look filled Jack's eyes, "Get the larger weapons set up, watch the entrance, I'll keep them busy for a while."

Owen nodded and took Tosh's arm gently. She shook her head slightly, getting back into the job in hand before walking briskly back down the corridor they had just walked up, her gun at the ready. Owen stayed behind for a moment his eyes searching The Captain's.

"If they get out and you, well you're not available; will the larger guns work?"

Jack paused, a premonition flashing into his mind; Cybermen marching through villages, innocent people herded like cattle, Owen holding the gun which was now packed away in the SUV, pointing it straight in the Cyberman's face, hope fading from his eyes as bullets rebounded of the tough metal surface.

"I hope so..."

He turned without another word, dashing up the stairs and entering a quick passkey before he sealed the bulletproof reinforced door behind him, without a backwards glance.

XXXX

Jack's heart raced, his breathing accelerating to keep up with the oxygen demand. He held his gun in a steady grip as he listened for any sign of noise of movement.

This time it was a very different sound, although he could still hear the hard steps of the metal men in the distance but straight in front of his a woman dashed across the corridor, hissing under her breath.

"Who the hell? Get back here, now!"

Jack, not used to following orders, stood his ground, staring into the shadows to see the woman's face.

His night vision sharpened all too suddenly.

A dark skinned girl with big chocolate brown eyes and darker brown chopped hair stared back at him with a mixture of curiosity, confusion, anger and fear.

His mouth formed the word as air escaped from his lips, "Lisa."

**Sorry, short chapter. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I would just like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. You don't know how much it means to me. I send virtual chocolate cake to you all. :D SPOILERS FOR ADRIFT! The italics are flashbacks.**

Ariana.

Chapter 6.

The woman stared at him in confusion, her eyes searching his as her brain tried to recognise his face, "Who are you?" She settled with asking a single, simple question.

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack answered without thinking, still staring at the supposedly dead woman in front of me.

"What is the date, time, what's happening?" Lisa gabbled out questions, shooting looks around her every couple of seconds, "We opened the rift, we were trying to send the Cybermen back into the void, but a rift spike alert went up just as I started to open it. Ianto was next to me..." Lisa wasn't speaking to Jack any more, her eyes were glazed over as she remembered her last moments before she had been thrown into this parallel world.

_My fingers pressed the seemingly insignificant button a message flashed up on the screen 'May damage Torchwood infrastructure' I ignored it, one seconds hesitation before I pressed the button again._

_Ianto burst through the door behind me, his suit still looking smart despite the fact that we had been fighting Cybermen all day; he reminded me of James Bond, but that was just my personal opinion. His gun was clutched in his hand by his side and he looked more panicked than I had seen him all da._

"_Rift spike, don't open it!" He screamed._

_My eyes widened as, almost as if to back up his point, a cloud of orange light appeared around u, within a second everything was dark, I almost threw up from the crushing pain that surrounded me. Except that all I could think of was Ianto, my precious Ianto._

"_IANTO!" I yelled, I yelled at the top of my lungs. But my cry came to a sudden stop as I hit something hard and cold._

_Tears dripped down my face as I listened to my lovers name echo around, with no response. Then I heard the scrape of metal on metal; the rift spike hadn't just taken me and Ianto, it had taken Cybermen._

Jack stared at the woman, she was from a parallel universe, most likely running behind this one. It was running right when Torchwood One was brought down by the battle of the Daleks and the Cybermen. He just prayed that no Dalek's had come through the rift, then they would be in real trouble.

"I've searched, I can't find Ianto," Lisa sobbed, Jack wrapped his arms around her while subtly pulling her into his chest to muffle the sound.

"We need to get out of here," Jack told her when her sobs died down, "You work here, or worked here, do you know any secret ways or something?"

"This is Torchwood One?" She asked, "After the cyber men where I'm from?"

Jack just nodded.

"Did Ianto live, did I live? Or did we get taken by a rift spike?"

"We should talk about this later," Jack replied uncomfortably watching another tear roll down Lisa's face.

She nodded bravely, wiping her face quickly before she got up, "I am pretty sure that only a maximum of ten are in the building, which can be controlled if we act quickly. I assume the old elevator shaft is still here, we're gonna have to climb down."

Jack looked grim but nodded as he followed her lead along the corridor.

XXXX

A mile radius around the old building of Torchwood one had been evacuated. The shiny black SUV, polished by Ianto just a week ago, parked near the entrance. Toshiko and Owen took turn at holding a big gun at the ready, although the other always had one close by.

Both swayed nervously as they stood, waiting for a sign of Jack. They knew he couldn't die, but it didn't make them feel much better about leaving their colleague, and friend.

"We should go back in," Tosh broke the long silence.

"No, we should call Ianto and Gwen, we need them down here," Owen objected, putting his hand to his ear and calling the hub from his ear piece.

"Hello?" Gwen voice asked.

"Gwen, it's Cybermen, we need you and Ianto here now, with the biggest weapons you can find."

"Cybermen," Gwen gasped down the line and I heard a beep as Ianto turned his comms on and joined the call.

"Cybermen?" He asked.

"Yeah, sorry Ianto but we need you here, as soon as possible."

"Yeah," He answered quietly, "Sure."

At that moment a wailing started and I jumped. Tosh, who had also tuned into the call started to panic, "If it's too much Ianto don't come but Gwen we need..."

She was cut of by a small chuckle that undoubtedly came from Ianto, "That's not me, we'll be there soon."

And with that, and a final mystery wail the call was ended, Tosh and I exchanged confused glances before turning our full attention back to the building, lapsing back into silence.

XXXX

"We need to sort this, I'll explain later." Ianto grabbed his wallet and keys passing them to Morgan, who struggled to hold it as well as Ari. "Get lots of supplies for you and Ari, pin for my card is under the toaster, come back here, stay here until we get back, it'll be safest here. Promise me."

Morgan nodded, her eyes full of fear.

Ianto scribbled down a code onto a piece of paper, "This'll get you in, get rid of it as soon as you're in, burn it or something, or at least keep it safe until we get back, we can't risk anyone finding it." Ianto shoved the paper at her frowning slightly as he saw the tears forming in Morgan's eyes.

"Will you be ok?" She asked through the lump in her throat.

Ianto nodded, kissing both his sister and his daughter on their foreheads before heading quickly out of the hub with Gwen alongside. As soon as they got into Gwen's car they put the portable siren on top of the car and sped away to help the other Torchwood members.

In his mind Ianto could see Ari's beautiful blue eyes staring at him, tears formed in his eyes as the thought of not seeing her again struck him, he shook it away; he needed to focus.

**Ok, I am sorry I haven't updated in so long, I blame school and exams! Hope you enjoyed it and please review. The next review WILL be sooner.**


End file.
